


Pri-heat to 375°

by Winterboxx



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, but she has 2 attention loving gfs, juice just tryna bake, light tw, mentions of a burn, poly gals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: Juice is just trying to bake but Lemon decides it's time for attention, Priyanka finds this endlessly amusing and adorable.
Relationships: Juice Boxx/Priyanka, Lemon/Juice Boxx, Lemon/Juice Boxx (Canada's Drag Race RPF), Lemon/Juice Boxx/Priyanka, Lemon/Priyanka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Pri-heat to 375°

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh this is a ship concept, i felt the need to write it so enjoy 1.3k of pure fluff and some baking. thanks to my beloved janon for suggesting that punny title, it's pretty iconic. 
> 
> light tw for mentions of burns, it's nothing too bad but it's there at the end

People looked down on the girls. Something about the three of them being too much trouble for once house, let alone the apartment they lived in. It didn’t stop them though, there was never a dull moment, even with Juice’s attempted baking, they found a way to spice it up with some chaos.

Juice was the only one permitted in the kitchen a lot of the time. It stemmed from Lemon setting the smoke alarm off trying to make toast and Priyanka not being allowed near anything that made a lot of heat after she had accidentally burnt their bedding with a hairdryer. It was also a safety issue, the kitchen was hardly big enough to fit three adult women, no matter how much Priyanka insisted Lemon and Juice were child size. 

It was simple, the small blonde just wanted to bake cookies. That couldn’t be too much trouble. Could it?

Yes. Of course, it could. Juice underestimated the combined power of a particularly needy Lemon and excited Priyanka. Not easy to deal with on their own, but together was just an accident waiting to happen. It started easy enough, Juice left alone to focus on what she was doing. 

For about ten minutes.

Although the recipe only took half an hour, including baking time. Juice liked to be thorough before she moved on to the next step. That was why the kitchen was the only place that was clean and organised. Three messy people in one small apartment was not a good way to keep clean, but the kitchen was exempt from the majority of the mess. Last time, a particularly sleep-deprived Lemon had wandered in, made toast and somehow left two different plates, a knife and the kitchen counter a mess. Jam left on the side, forgotten as she ate before promptly curling up on the couch to nap for three hours. Juice had never been that annoyed about something, the mess was normal for them. But Lemon learnt the hard way, an upset Juice was not a good thing to be around. 

She knew better than to bother her small girlfriend, but there was a distinct urge for attention and who was she to deny what she wanted. Priyanka was nowhere to be seen, having had to take a phone call a few minutes prior. The yellow-haired girl bounced into the kitchen, poking Juice’s shoulder as she rolled out the cookie dough. The smaller girl turned around to see a particularly attentive looking Lemon, her eyes pleading for something that Juice didn’t have to question. She took the bright-haired girl and peppered light kisses all over her face until Lemon couldn’t hold back her delighted giggles. 

Juice moved her face back to look at Lemon, face lit up in a giddy smile that would make anyone melt. Her eyes held so much love that made Juice’s become a mushy pile of soft gay feelings. Lemon pulled the smaller girl back towards her, connecting their lips in a soft, loving kiss. They stayed, distracted by each other until Priyanka came along; poking her head through the doorway and smirking at the sight. 

“Well, what do we have here? Looks quite gay to me.” Juice jolted at the sudden voice coming from the doorway. Lemon glanced over her shoulder, her face lighting up with a grin.

“Pripri! C’mere!” Lemon bounced in happiness when Priyanka obliged, walking close enough for the yellow-haired girl to pull her into a hug. She looked up at the brunette, pressing soft kisses all over her face before turning to Juice and doing the same thing. Priyanka followed her girlfriend’s lead, leaning her face down to kiss the pair. 

The affection continued, Lemon somewhat squished between her two girlfriends. She let out a content, happy sigh that made both the girls holding her melt and squeeze her somewhat tighter. Juice let out a soft noise a few minutes later, breaking up the long hug with a frown. 

“As much as I'd love to cuddle you two for longer, these cookies won’t bake themselves.” Lemon pouted, while Priyanka nodded while trying to hold back laughter at Lemon’s clear annoyance at the interruption. 

“Can I help?” Lemon looked at Juice pleadingly, clearly just wanting something to keep her occupied. 

“I’ve done most of it, Lem. I just need to roll it out and cut out the shapes. If you two want to help choose the cookie cutters then that would be good.” 

Lemon nodded with a grin, excitedly searching the drawer for various shapes. She pulled out a star, happily presenting it to her amused girlfriends. Juice turned to Priyanka, gesturing to the drawer with a curious look. The taller girl laughed before plucking a heart-shaped cookie cutter and placing it next to Lemon’s star.

“Alright, you guys don't need to crowd. You’re going to get in the way!” Juice huffed when both women only moved closer to her. “Hey! I mean it! I can’t get them onto the tray if I can’t move.” 

“Oh, you’re so intimidating, Juicy.” Priyanka teased, patting juice’s head. Juice only pouted in response. “You’re so tiny it’s adorable when you pout” that only made Juice pout more, leaving lemon watching with intrigue and amusement. Something about seeing the tiny blonde glaring up at her made Priyanka want to squeal. She was adorable, and never someone she could take seriously due to the seven-inch height difference. Priyanka enjoyed towering over her girlfriends. It wasn’t hard to considering they were both quite short but the pure euphoria of patting them both on the head, only to be glared at by the two cutest girls she knew. It was something to be treasured. Especially in moments like this. 

Moving past her girlfriends, Juice put the cookies in the oven. Lemon immediately directed all her attention onto it, as if watching would make the cookies bake faster. 

“Now we wait, I know you two have no patience but it’s only going to be around ten minutes.”

“Pfft, who are you saying has no patience? Coming from the girl who yells at her pokemon game when something takes too long to catch.” Priyanka cackled as Lemon grinned deviously, delighting on the irked expression on Juice’s face. The blonde wanted to retort, but she knew that feeding Lemon’s antics would only make it worse. She stared at the yellow-haired woman, inwardly smirking when Lemon pouted about not receiving a response. 

“You two really can be amusing sometimes.” Priyanka’s laughter broke the silence. Both girls turned to her curiously. They got pulled into a tight hug, one that made both girls’ faces melt into a soft grin. 

“You’re really fun to mess with,” The brunette muttered, pressing a kiss to Juice before turning to Lemon to do the same. “and you’re adorably stupid.” the three continued, mumbling little jokes and hugging until Juice’s timer went off. She took them out of the oven, carefully sliding the cookies onto a plate to cool down before it happened.

The hot tray slid down her over gloves and onto her arm, burning it before she could realise what was happening.

“Shit!” Juice jumped, the tray clanging on the floor. Priyanka looked at her in concern, noticing her holding her arm and looking over it. The skin was red, Juice herself pouting and letting out a pained squeal when her girlfriend poked it. 

“Juice! We need to put this under cold water.”

“No you don’t, warm water is better. There was some kind of study about it.” Lemon spoke softly, not looking up from her phone. 

“Lem! Please pay attention when your girlfriend just burnt herself.” Priyanka scolded softly, smiling slightly when Lemon glanced up with a nod.

“Juicy you really are clumsy. How do you manage it?” Lemon giggled slightly, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s cheek as she ran her arm under the tap.

“Girl, your talent really is getting injured.” Juice scowled as Priyanka spoke, watching both her girlfriends burst into laughter at her expense. 

Both of them came closer, cuddling up to the short girl once more. No matter what happened, the minor mistakes or the stupid jokes, they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> if you likey, maybe go follow me on tumblr @soulfulwinter


End file.
